Quests
Quests are little missions that are given to the player by the characters in Professor Layton's London Life. They are ranked with the colors of the traffic lights to show their importance. Not all characters give quests, but most do. Green Quests Green quests can be repeated as many times as needed. *A Man Of Letters *A New Shadow *A Puzzling Letter *A Very Special Delivery *Aftermath *All Dolled Up *Alleged Request *An Eye For Art *An Unforeseen Dilemma *Antique Collector Ray (1, 2, and 3) *Barton Depressed *Barton The Botanist *Beacon Of Hope *Blind Loyalty *Blossoms For The Bath *Bone For The Boneyard *Boss Talk *Bracelet Is Brace-Lost *Broken Radio *Calla Calamity *Casino Conundrum *Casualties Of Research *Christmas Blues (available once a year on December 25) *Clements Boo-tique! *Colby On The Case! *Collection Agent Needed *College Bound *Colorful Request *Confidential Favor *Crummy Dinner *Cuddly Companion *Day Of Needed *Delivery For Ramon *Demonic Pursuit *Demonic Whisperings! *Dessert Inequity *Dinner On Krantz *Diva Rumors *Drawn To Art *Earnest Patronage *Empty Dinner Plates *Ersatz Krantz *Experimental Data *Extraordinary Egg *Family Activity *Family Business *Family Nutritionist *Fed Up *Feline Beeline (from Lady Dahlia) *Fierce Flower *Flower Estrangement *Flukenapped! (from Belle) *Flyer In The Ointment *Fortune Not Quite Told *Found A Wallet *Found White Handkerchief *Friendly Competition *Friendly Rivalry *Fungus For A Fun Gal *Gangs! In Little London! *Genuine London Rain *Gone Fishing *Granny Riddleton - Uncovered *Gressenheller Newsletter (1, 2, and 3) *Guiding Beacon *Handmade, Hand Delivered *Happy Birthday (a special quest on the player's set birthday) *Happy New Year *Hardworking Man *Heartburn *Helper For Riddleton *Home, Fragrant Home *Homework, Pffft! *Intruder At The Museum *Invitation Only *Leading And Reading *Letter For Layton *Long, Lonely Wait *Lost And Not Yet Found *Lost List *Lucky Day For Pauly (from Pauly) *Lunch Order *Makeup Test *Man On The Street (1, 2, and 3) *Mean Streets *Milk Bunny *Missing Listing *Missing Piece *Morning Essentials *Mushrooms! For Science! *Mysterious Absence *Need A Tune Up *Night Fishing *Not Everything *Not So Handy Now! *Painting Fun *Pauly Angry Again *Pauly Update *Photo, A Poem ByMisha *Pie Artisan *Pigeons, Pffft! *Plant Food, Pffft! *Polo Shorts *Pompadour And Circumstance (given by Hank) *Postman, Posthaste *Price Of Knowledge *Prior Claim *Purchase, Perchance *Rage Against The Thunder *Ramon Lost *Rare Research Specimen *Restaurant Kerfuffle *Rose, A Poem By Misha *Royal Showdown *Scarfnapped! *Seafood Cravings *Shattered *Sleepless Nights *So,So Sleepy *Soup To Go *Splinters Spotlight (1, 2, and 3) *Stachenparched! *Stachensadden *Stahngun Alert *Still Life *Strange Barton Illness *Sweet Nothings *Sweet Relief *Sweeter Than Kisses *Teatime! *The Local Flora (from Flora) *Time After Time *Timely Assistance *Top Secret Mission *Treasure! And A Map! *Tree Cannot Be Trusted *Trouble Brewing *Uncanny Happenings *Unko Moneybags *Unusual Holiday *Waiting,Table-Less *Wanted! Natural Beauty! *Wanted! Precious Pachyderm *Wanted! Vessel In Vessel *Window To The World Weary *Words, A Poem By Misha *Yell It To The Flowers *Youth Culture Yellow Quests The yellow quests can only be done once. *A Fluke Event *A Memorable Evening *A Word From Our Sponsor *Animal Lover *Bad Luck Bostro *Cottontail Conspiracy *Courage In Numbers *Curses! *Daring Deke *Dolled Up And Gone *Emmy Arrives *Fan Letter (1, 2, and 3) *Fishnet Stalking *Goals For Gordon *Grating On Granny *Guest Request *Hazel's Heroism *Heartfelt Makeup *Impatient But Rich *Jinxes Stinkses *Knightly Jog *Making Amends And Repairs *Meeting A Mind *Missing Badge Report *Missing Missive *Missing Spoon Report *Missing Watch Report *Money Matters *Mouse Problem *Musical Icon *No Time For Love *Photo Finish *Pride Of The Postman *Ray Of Hope *Ring The Belle *Sammy Thunder Fanzine (1, 2, 3 and 4) *Security Concerns *Shining Ray *Something Brewing *The Angler Alliance *Uncursing The Stone *Urgent Message Red Quests Red quests have importance to the story. They can only be done once, and are acquired automatically. *A Gateway to Fairyland *Abandoned House Guests *Accidental Double Bluff *Answers from Rosetta *Avogadro Squared! *Campus Open House *Chess Department Store *Criminal On The Loose *Crumpet—Bed AND Breakfast *Fairies Unlikely! *Find Your Calling! *Gem Donation Sought *Hope Arrives by Train *Housewarming *Living History Sought *Missed Connection *Missed Message *Mysterious Park Lurker *Mysterious Wing *New Town, New Life *Nose Needed *Nuisance Arrested *Professor Layton Returns! *Questions from Avogadro *Rebellious Youth *Register Your Address *Researcher in Short Pants *Sabotaged Sleep! *Scotland Yard Escalation *Scotland Yard On The Case *Seeking A Generous Soul *Shocking! Chelmey Angry! *Suspicious Exploration *Stahngun Needed *Thesis Idea Available *Thesis Suggestions Sought *Unfortunate Tidings *Unidentified Fey Object *Valuable Item Found Category:Gameplay Elements